1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for projecting images, and more particularly to an apparatus and method for projecting images in consideration of a screen condition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a conventional projector is set at a preferable place in an office, a conference room, or at home, and projects images on a dedicated screen prepared for the projector.
Recently, with development of micro-technologies, projectors having a reduced size have been implemented, and can be adapted to a portable terminal or a laptop computer by applying an optical modulator or a micro mirror to the projectors. However, as these small-sized projectors are carried by users, it is difficult to secure a clear screen.
Therefore, in order to use the projector at a desired place regardless of a screen, a projector reflecting a screen condition is required and the necessity for the projector increases.